Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Jurassic World: The Game: The Guide My page has been marked for deletion because I didn't add a "source" or "reference". However, there would ''be no references used because ''I didn't find this anywhere. I made it myself, from scratch, via the help of other people who have played the game. I literally played the game and wrote down each mission's goals and rewards that I received. I tried to do something helpful by adding to this wiki a guide to almost all the levels/missions presented in the game, since no such comprehensive guide has been made yet anywhere. If this is not the place to add such a guide, then please tell me. However, please don't delete my guide because I didn't "cite" anything--unless I should be citing the game, there's nothing else to cite. Cynitude (talk) 11:55, October 26, 2015 (UTC) I understand what you have done would help many people, but please move this guide over onto your blog. Only official information gets its own article. Marshall. Pterodaustro Does this creature ever appear in the Jurassic Park novels, movies, toy lines or video games? If not, then why do we need an article for it? If yes, then why doesn't it say so on the article? Toothless99 08:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe it's in Park Builder. Not sure though. OK, as long as it says that in the article, and it is in Park Builder, then that's fine by me Toothless99 09:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) i have the game, so i would know ill get a pic of a pterodaustro soon. Lozzy.94 09:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Good. I guess that means Pterodaustro is no longer a candidate for deletion! Toothless99 09:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Please don't delete me I promise I won't do anything to make you upset again I just wanted to get more badges so you guys would talk to me and like me again please I beg you give me another chance. File:JP-CardSet1a.jpg Why is this a candidate for deletion? Fake Chaos Effect Dinosaurs Gigantotyrannus, Lycaraptor, and the Pteranoraptor pages should be deleted ASAP they are all fan made Chaos Effect Dinos they were drew by Hellraptor at Deviantart here is a link - Sir Charles Pls don`t delete the dinosaurs category. It was my favourite! BorgyDudeMan (talk) 04:24, October 24, 2015 (UTC) I feel like that would be better fitted for the JP fanon wiki. Mjamnnella (talk) 07:03, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Dilophosaurus size issue. I would like this page to be kept because I know it is still thought that the Dilo was portrayed wrongly. also this was my first wiki page I ever made, and I thought it fit well. :Sign your posts. CrashBash (talk) 05:14, March 17, 2018 (UTC) It has no need. It shouldn't exist. There isn't a page like this for the raptors, why is Dilopho special? Also, its' still just speculation that it is a juvenile as it wasn't never mentioned in the films. Animalman57 (talk) 04:24, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :Deleted. CrashBash (talk) 05:14, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Various Card Pack Pages Common Rumble Pack/JW: TG, Rare Rumble Pack/JW: TG, Rare Evo Booster Pack/JW: TG, Super Rare Evo-Booster/JW: TG and Power Land Pack/JW: TG are no longer needed as individual pages, as they all have been consolidated into other pages. Megadudeguy (talk) 17:58, April 26, 2018 (UTC)